


Meet me in the Bathroom

by ProperDicks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deep throat, M/M, Smut, Throat Fucking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProperDicks/pseuds/ProperDicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was quiet. He was that quiet, shy, boy that always sat in the back of the classroom; he never raised his hand and would always worry that the teacher would pick on him.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson was the popular one. He was 18, a senior, captain of the footy team, and head of his class, even favored by most of his teachers. Everyone liked him.</p><p>The first time Harry and Louis meet is actually in the bathroom. And things occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me in the Bathroom

Harry Styles was quiet. He was that quiet, shy, boy that always sat in the back of the classroom; he never raised his hand and would always worry that the teacher would pick on him. His best friends were Niall, a loud, Irish boy who had a big stomach, and Liam, a quieter boy who was smart, strong, and obedient. Harry had a mop of curly hair that would always slightly cover his bright green eyes, pale skin that was a smooth and soft as it looked, and a tall lanky body to complete the look. He was taller than most of his classmates (and even most of the seniors), though he was just 16.

Louis Tomlinson was the popular one. He was 18, a senior, captain of the footy team, and head of his class, even favored by most of his teachers. His looks matched the part too; with his caramel brown hair, always carefully styled into a quiff, tanned skin, petite body, yet still muscular, and his surprisingly girly bum that still looked quite delicious, which he always teasingly fitted into tight trousers. 

You see Harry has never talked Louis or any senior really. Plus Louis was always busy, practicing footie, partying on the weekends or sometimes even week days with his mate Zayn who was just the same as Louis. Also, Louis personality was shit. Even though his looks are killer, he has a shit personality. He never dates a girl for more than a week, only once an exception of two weeks for a pretty girl named Eleanor. He doesn't necessarily bully any one in the school *physically* but he does insult them whenever he can. In class, if someone ever gives the right answer or wrong answer, Louis will call them a nasty name under his breath so only his friends sitting next to him hear. But he only insults the people who he considers 'lower class' than him; which is basically everyone. So basically Louis was a self conceited little shit.

The first time Harry had talked to Louis was actually in the bathroom. They were both just at the urinals, each keeping their eyes on their own business silently, until Louis suddenly turned to Harry after he had finished before Harry, his dick safely stowed away in his pants, and shouted " What the fuck are you looking at?!" Causing Harry to jump with fright and give Louis a scared and confused look, dick still in hand.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, hoping his voice wasn't wavering.

"Why were you looking at my dick, you fucking faggot?!" Louis accused with anger as he shoved Harry to the bathroom wall. Harry didn't say anything, just stared in fear at Louis who was strong enough to probably kill him by snapping his neck. Louis was still fuming but then he took a swift glace down to Harry's exposed dick, and stormed angrily out of the bathroom. Harry slid down the wall, caressing his face with his hands and trembling.

This was not how he had wanted to meet Louis Tomlinson.

\- - -

Louis had been avoiding Harry. And by avoiding, he treats him like the fucking plague. Louis won't even walk in the same hallway as Harry, waiting 20 ft behind him until he rounds the corner. Harry was confused by his actions, because shouldn't he be avoiding Louis? That was Harry's thought as he made his way to the bathroom, just gotten out of algebra.

Harry opened the door finding the room to be vacant. He smiled at the thought of having some privacy before the door was opened again and he turned and was met face to face with Louis. 'Fuck', just my luck' he thought. Louis frowned instantly.

"What are you doing in here, faggot?" He spat.

Harry didn't want to appear weak, so he straightened himself, finding he was taller than the senior, and sternly replied "I'm a guy, I can piss here too."

Louis didn't let Harry's height advantage phase him and glared. "I know that, but you're a fag and fags shouldn't be allowed in the boy's bathroom."

Harry snickered. "Don't flatter yourself, even if I was gay I wouldn't want to look at your dick."

If Louis faltered, Harry didn't notice. "Don't act like you didn't look the other day. I wouldn't have just freaked out for nothing."

Harry wasn't even mildly scared anymore. "Maybe you're the one who's the faggot."

Louis' face paled then. "A-Are you kidding me?! I've dated almost every girl in this school. Not even once a boy"

Harry took a bold step, "I'm still not a faggot"

Louis scowled before saying, "Prove it" then shoving Harry down on his knees.

The sexual tension had been building up ever since Louis had walked in. Harry wasn't even gay but no one could deny that Louis Tomlinson was hot. Louis had been secretly craving Harry too; his plump lips that contrasted brightly to his pale skin had Louis going mad and was what made him spread out and sweaty on his bed sheets every night. Louis had admitted to himself he found Harry attractive on the second day, but he was still only testing himself to see if he actually did like men.

Harry didn't even hesitate, pulling down Louis' trousers without bothering with the fly. Louis had tight, black, Topman briefs on that were thin enough you could see the outline of his dick hardening. Harry kissed the fabric making Louis throw his head back in pleasure, trying to keep any sounds quiet. Harry smirked and licked a stripe up his shaft through the fabric, teasing. Louis couldn't stand it.

"Just fucking start you faggot. Before I beat the shit out of you" he spoke forcefully.

Harry scoffed and resumed his doings. His warm breath made the fabric damp, teasing Louis to his mind's end. Harry was sure to be making eye contact with Louis while brought his lips up to the waistband that was restricting them both from enjoyment. He bit the elastic, dragging it all the way down until the briefs were off and Louis was free. Louis' breath got caught in his throat and he was suddenly self conscious. Harry just stared at the roughly 19 cm, erect dick, already leaking precum with an unreadable expression before slipping the whole thing into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Louis let out a porn star worthy moan, not even bothering that someone could walk in on them right now.

 

Louis looked down at Harry. His eyes were watering and his face was red but he wasn't pulling off anytime soon. Louis took advantage of this of course.

 

"You look so pretty, swallowing my cock so easily like the slut you are," He cooed down at the younger boy. 

 

Harry responded by bringing his mouth to suck around the tip and swiping his tongue over the slit. Louis couldn't help it. His hips jerked forward, causing Harry to make a choking noise. Louis didn't stop there. He rolled his hips forward, dick once again touching the back of Harry's throat. He set up an easy pace, thrusting into Harry's warm mouth, ignoring the choking noises the boy occasionally makes. He was throat fucking little 16 year old Harry who was unashamedly on his knees, taking it.

 

Louis thrust harder and harder, feeling his orgasm coming close. "Yeah," Louis teased the younger boy, "I told you you were a faggot. Say you like my cock in your filthy mouth." Harry hummed along Louis' shaft, trying to respond. That wasn't good enough for Louis. 

 

"Tell me you like it," Louis said aggressively and grabbed a handful of Harry's curls, yanking him off his cock. Harry was pulled off and saliva and precum drooled out of his mouth and onto his shirt. 

 

Harry stared up at Louis through wet eyelashes, said something along the lines of "I like it" and was back on Louis' cock. The way Harry looked while he was sucking his dick was quite possibly the hottest thing Louis has ever seen. Louis had grown to like Harry, his curls, his skin, his smile, his dimples, and especially his eyes. They were deep green yet they always managed to shine bright. 

 

The thing that finished off Louis was when Harry looked up at Louis, eyes filled with lust and innocence. Louis' eyes screwed shut and all he could see was white as he shot his laud down Harry's throat. Harry didn't even pull off, he just sucked Louis through his orgasm and swallowed his seed like a champ.

 

Louis stepped back and put his softening dick back into his trousers, turning to the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. 

 

Harry stood up from behind him and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. They both just stood in front of the mirror casually until Louis decided to say something. He pulled Harry close even though there was no one around and whispered something to Harry, his breath tickling Harry's neck, making him shiver. Louis pulled away and gave Harry a tight smile before walking out of the bathroom with a swing in his hips.

 

Harry bit his bottom lip, holding back a smile as he held on to the words Louis told him earlier and exited the bathroom as well.

 

"Meet me by my car after school. I'll be waiting, Curly."

\- - -


End file.
